Moonlight
by AllieMcKnight
Summary: Sakura feels lonely at night as she must endure the transformation of becoming a werewolf. But someone else knows the same feeling. Who is it? Please R&R! Completed


Sakura felt her skin crawl as she watched the moon rising from behind the clouds. Her eyes felt tears burning to be shed as she felt the need to be fully human again. But she was not human anymore. She was a creature of the night, and she felt lonely. The moon's rays fell on her radiant creamy white skin with welcomed arms, but she felt no sympathy from nature herself. Her body burned with agony and need as she wanted to be away from the people she loved the most. But she also felt the need to be in the arms of a certain jounin. Kakashi. Her former sensei. But she knew that she could never be with him. Why would he want to be with her in the first place? She was nothing to him. She felt like nothing as she felt tears running down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably as she hugged herself, and tried to forget about everything and everyone.

Kakashi dashed from tree to tree, searching desperately to find his beautiful Sakura. He too was also a creature of the night. He was bitten by a rabid werewolf a few months prior to Sakura's bite a month ago. He could feel his skin itching to be free from the clothing. His fur waiting to sprout and become the creature that he was now destined to be at night. He caught a scent. A scent that he knew all too well. Sakura. Her scent smelled of sakura petals, white jasmine and peach. It was a drug to him. The first whiff of her scent made him drawn to her. He wasn't that far away from her.

"_Sakura … I'm here. I can help you share the night. You don't have to be alone anymore" _Kakashi thought to himself as he was determined to be with Sakura no matter what happened.

She felt the cold breeze rush around her. The feeling of having someone's arms wrapped around her were itching her mind. She felt a presence. Someone was watching her, but she couldn't feel who it was. Her body started to shift the bones throughout her. The pain was beginning to spread as she watched the full moon come out of hiding.

"Sakura …" she heard a voice whisper her name as she turned around and felt her eyes widen in fear. She saw Kakashi, standing there, watching her endure the pain of her transformation. He shouldn't be here. He should be with someone else than trying to be with her.

"Kakashi …what are you doing here?! You can't see me this way. I –"

"I know what you are, Sakura" he spoke softly to her as he stepped out from the shadow of the tree, and walked slowly toward her. She felt her anxiety sky-rocket through her blood. Her fear of Kakashi seeing her as a werewolf was starting to come true.

"W-what?"

"I'm just like you"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM" Sakura yelled at him as she doubled over in pain, feeling her eyes turn to their acid green color. Her body was breaking, crunching and splitting apart inside her. She felt her tail extend, and rip the bottom of her dress. Her skin was sprouting a light brown fur over her body. Her mouth was bleeding as her gums were splitting from the fangs lengthening. She felt her entire body in pain, and her body was almost complete. Her mouth turned to muzzle; hands and feet becoming claws; pink hair turning to brown fur.

Kakashi let out a surprised gasp when she completed her transformation. She was more a beauty when she was in her wolf form. She was a goddess. Her dress ripped to shreds, her body covered with light brown fur. Oh Kami, she was beautiful. Here she stood, in her naked form of fur and nothing else. He felt a sense of wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her, but he couldn't. She was too terrified of him. Kakashi knew the pain that she was feeling. The sense to belong with someone who can understand what you are feeling pushed through his veins. He knew what he must do.

She panted deeply as she fell to the cold grassy ground, feeling its coolness against her fever-like skin. Her body shook with fear as she felt her mind rush back to reality.

"Sakura…I know how you feel"

"W-w-what?"

"You're not the only one who has the same feeling" Kakashi replied as he took off his uniform, and felt the change spread through him. He was used to the pain though. Sakura felt her eyes widen when she saw Kakashi turning into the same thing that she has become. But she felt her eyes wandered over him. His mismatched eyes were not black and red. They were yellow and ice blue. She saw the scar that ran over his eyes, and down to his cheek. His fur was a light silver-grey, and he wore nothing else, not even his mask. For a second, she felt like she wasn't alone anymore. She felt complete when she was around him. But that went away in her mind as she wrapped her arms around herself, and started to stand.

"I've been trying to tell you that you're not the only who feels this way"

"N-no. How can you know?" Sakura asked with fear filling her voice as she stood up from the ground, and began to step away from him. Kakashi felt his heart sink as he saw the love of his life looking at him terrified.

"Sakura …I'm here to help –"

"Stop it! Stay away from me!" Sakura begged him as she took off running through the woods, feeling hot tears splashing down her cheeks.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi called to her as he began to chase after her. He felt her scent calling to him. His love running from him made him more determined to help her through the pain. He felt her pain running through his veins as he could almost feel her in his grasp. Being a wolf at night made him more alert and powerful than he ever thought he was. His speed was faster than he was in human form. He could almost feel her fur brush against his. He could almost hold her, and that's all he wanted to do. Just to hold her for one moment.

She fled through the bushes and trees, feeling sharp vines and leaves cutting her fur. Her tears continued to fall past her cheeks, staining her fur. She felt her body growing weak from the running, and soon fell to the ground on her knees. She panted hard as she felt her world spinning out of control.

Kakashi stopped a few feet before her. She tried to stand on her two feet, but she felt her body lose control, and began to fall into oblivion darkness. Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground. He held her with the utmost care he could ever give her. Her beauty alone made him feel desire rush through him. Her light brown fur softly brushing his; her body close to his almost in a perfect fit.

He slowly pulled her into his arms, and lifted her off from the ground. She was light-weight compared to him. She was very fragile and just looked like she did in her human form. He caught the scent of an old cabin nearby. It was the cabin that he stayed when he would turn into a werewolf. He cradled her to him closely, and ran through the brush to get the his safe haven.

He arrived a few moments later, standing in front of the cabin. He looked down at Sakura, who was at peace…for now. He quietly carried her into the cabin, and locked the door with a jutsu he learned years ago. He looked around the room; a large bed, a fresh pair of clothes, and a few candles around the room. He laid her down carefully on the bed, and performed a fire jutsu to light the candles.

"Sakura…" Kakashi whispered into her ear as he stroked her forehead, feeling her body temperature. He could feel the warmth returning to her. He brushed his clawed hand across her cheek, wondering how he could make her feel like she belonged with him in the night.

Sakura stirred from unconsciousness, and felt the back of her throat moan in pain. She opened her eyes slowly, and couldn't make out the shadow in front of her. She opened her eyes fully and saw Kakashi standing in front of her. Her mind went wild with thoughts that she herself couldn't understand.

"Kakashi –I can't be here…" she replied scared as she tried to get up from the soft mattress, but only to be pushed gently back down with a soft hand by Kakashi.

"Ssh. I'm right here… You don't need to be afraid of me. I know how you feel" Kakashi soothed her as he held her shoulder with one hand, and brushed her cheek with the other. She heard a soft purr from his throat, and closed her eyes, feeling his warmth against her cold body. Tears stung her eyes as she sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go.

He felt her shiver as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in closer to him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck while he laid them both onto the bed, and just held her. Her scent was driving him mad as he ran his fingers through her hair that used to be pink.

She pulled away from his neck, and looked into his mismatched eyes. They stared at her with softness, and only understanding how she felt about how she looked now. Kakashi ran his hand down to her leg, and forced her to wrap it around his waist. Sakura felt her blood run on fire as she laid her head down on the pillow. She heard the soft pitter patter of the rain on the window, which was tinted so no one could see them.

"Kakashi…I'm-"

"Ssh. You don't need to apologize. I can give you anything in the world"

"All I want is you Kakashi. I just don't want to be left alone at night. Not even when I look like this…I can't…I can't be around you…You mean…so much…to me…"Sakura's voice was breaking as he only kissed her so calm her down. His kiss was soft and gentle. Even with a muzzle, she felt just normal to him.

"I won't ever leave you. If I go, you're coming with me"

"If you could touch me…can you make me yours, and yours only?" she asked him as she brushed the stray hair out of his yellow and ice blue eyes. She smiled when she watched him try to lick her clawed hand playfully. He pulled her even closer to him until he was about to kiss her very breath. Her leg was fully wrapped around his waist as he leaned in to kiss her. Her felt her heart sink into her throat as he fully kissed her like a man would kiss his lover. She moaned softly into his mouth as he rolled them over until he was on top of her. His lower body pressed into hers hard, and she broke the kiss and threw her head back while feeling his soft kisses down her throat.

There was no need to rip anything off each other for they were not wearing their clothes. She felt ashamed as she arched her back when Kakashi spiked a hot bite where her neck and shoulder met. She gasped loudly when she felt him lightly brush his hand over her breast. He lowered himself down to her chest, and softly captured her breast. She arched her back and pushed his head closer to her breast as he licked her softly and ran his other hand down to her thigh and in between her legs. Her hands went down to his muscled chest, then drifted down to feel his abs; her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he pulled away from her chest, and bit her neck softly while trailing kisses and licks in between to her mouth. Kakashi lowered her leg down to the mattress, and started to pull away from her body.

"Kaka-"

"Ssh. Just relax" was all he told her as she closed her eyes, and felt his tongue dip into her garden of eden. She shot a sharp gasp from her lips, and quickly arched her back to him. Sakura bit her bottom lip with her canine fangs, drawing blood as she tried to keep herself from moaning his name. He slowly licked her, hearing and feeling her reaction toward his movements. There was no way that he was letting her go after tonight. He brought his mouth back up to her lips, and ran his hands up the sides of her legs to stop at her waist. Her body was smaller compared to his. He was toned and muscled, while she was fragile and slender. Even with her as a werewolf, she was nothing but an angel to him.

Tears ran down her face as she couldn't believe that Kakashi was actually making love to her. She felt him kiss her cheeks, and ran one hand to her cheek, causing her to open her eyes. Her bright acid green eyes shown like a beacon in a lighthouse. Even in the candlelit room, she was just as stunning as she was in daylight. His tail wrapped itself tightly around her waist, and her tail on instinct, wrapped around his.

"Sakura …do you trust me?" he asked her as he positioned himself between her legs. Sakura felt a moment of nervousness come into her mind. But for now, she really didn't care about the consequences. All she wanted was to feel Kakashi against her skin, her fur, everywhere that she wanted was begging for his closeness.

She only nodded her head as she closed her eyes, and felt a sharp jolt of pain rush up her spine.

"Ooh"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh. Just …go slow …" she said breathless as she pulled Kakashi into a deep passionate kiss. The wolf in his mind wanted to take right now, and force her to his very will. But he wouldn't allow it. Still showing signs of humanity, he slowly inched his way into her tight body, forcing Sakura to release from their kiss and throw her head back in ecstasy. Her mind went to cloud nine as he slowly thrust his body into her, pulling most of himself out then thrusting back into her. Her moans and gasps were just angelic notes to him. Her breath was brushing against his neck, and he was almost losing his sanity. He pulled her up while never breaking their rhythm, and continued to kiss her pink swollen lips. Their teeth clanked together a few times as he continued to thrust into her pure angel body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her face into the crook of his neck and shut her eyes as tight as she could while feeling the non-stop rhythm that Kakashi was giving her. He slammed the both of them hard into the mattress, and continued to quicken his pace. His silver mane was taking on a faint sheen of sweat, which almost mimicked the light from the moon. Her claws began to dig into his back, but he didn't mind. He thought it was a sign to go harder, and he went harder into her. Her moans began to sound short pants and screams.

Sakura's fangs were dying to bite into Kakashi, and she wanted it to go away. She began to pant in hard and shallow as she tilted her head away from him, feeling his kisses plant along her neck. She felt a tightening in her belly, and a slow burn was flaming its way to her brain. She tried to roll him off her, desperately trying to not make him feel her pain. But he wouldn't allow it. He thrust all the way into her hot core, and she lost all sanity. Sakura reached to Kakashi's shoulder, and sank her fangs into a hard bite. His blood was almost a drug to her, but it was the only way to stop the pain that was surging into her.

"Sakura…it's alright…open yourself up to me…" Kakashi said breathlessly as she let go of his shoulder and threw her head against the pillow. Nothing else mattered her except Kakashi. Her head was sunk into the pillow as hard as she could put it as she arched her back to him, and allowed him to enter deeper into her hot canal. Sweat rolled down their bodies, but Kakashi was too mesmerized into licking the beads of sweat from Sakura's soft but slim body. Her fur glistened in the candle light like an invisible sheet was covering her angelic body. Her fangs poked out of her mouth as she was demanding to taste his blood one more time.

Her body began to match the pace he was thrusting into her, and she felt her heart leap out of her chest. Her orgasm was too strong, and she let out a breathless moan that made Kakashi stop, and push half of his body off her. Her beauty was indescribable. Sweat pouring down her fur; eyes glowing bright green and tears forming to release to her cheeks. Her chest was heaving against his, and he could hear her heart beating faster than his alone. Her body shook as he brushed his hand lightly across her cheek, soothing the pain away from her endless passion. The candle light made her look like an angel beneath him.

"Kakashi? Are you there?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry"

"Ssh. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. I-I can't feel anything but you" she replied with a smile as he leaned down to gently kiss her and rolled off her petite body, only to be lying next to her. Arms wrapped around her waist, Kakashi stared into her lust-filled green eyes. Her body shook with after shocks of her orgasm as her panting began to cease. He looked at her beauty; her eyes full of lustful passion; lips swollen from their kisses; sweat dripping down her fur, and blood slowly staining her fangs from the bite she gave him.

"I love you" she whispered to him as he draped his arms across the pillow, making Sakura lift her head and then lay it down on his bicep. He could hear everything in his head. Her heart beating until she was back to normal. Her mind wanted her to sleep, but she didn't want to see anything else but Kakashi's face. Her features saddened, and she tried to pull away out of his grasp. But he only tightened his grasp and pulled her closer to him.

"Sakura…what is it? What's wrong?" he asked as her closed and she softly whimpered beneath her breath. Her tears rolled slowly down her cheek. He slowly licked the tears away and kissed her swollen lips with the softest kiss she ever felt. Her eyes opened to see him, smiling at her; his fangs poking out cutely.

"It's...it's nothing" she replied as laid her head on the same pillow that Kakash was lying on.

"It's okay. You can tell me. You can tell me anything" he soothed her as she just looked into his mismatched eyes.

"I...I can't ...lose you..."

"You won't lose me" he stated as he grabbed Sakura's hand, and brought both of them up to their chests. He gave her hand a squeeze as he continued to look into her acid green eyes; oh how her eyes gleamed into his like the sun and moon.

"You feel this? I'm not letting go. I promise" Kakashi whispered to her as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Her eyes began to get heavy as she felt sleep come over her.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her lips once more and closed their eyes to await their deep slumber. Both felt contentment come across them as they were happy with how their lives would end up.

Morning ...

The golden-orange sun began to rise from the east. The cabin's candles were blown out, and the lovers were in their human forms. Kakashi opened one eye slowly and saw the beautiful cherry blossom sleeping peacefully. He smiled and he felt sleep come across him again. This would be the best of times in his life.


End file.
